csofandomcom-20200223-history
Human Scenario
Human Scenario is a game mode in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Like Zombie Scenario, the players will have to annihilate the vanguard troops and survive their attacks. The enemies will carry a weapon and shoot enemies on contact. The players are able to use the Battle Revival, Round Retry, Emergency Medicine and Sentry items. In this mode, the player should use weapons that have good rate of fire, damage and range because there are no more zombies. Players should take note that all the battles are usually between middle to long range fight. Also, this mode is a lot more difficult than Zombie Scenario. Airstrikes :Main article: Directed bombing Airstrike can be called if the player's airstrike fully recharged. The airstrike can be executed by holding E'' button. The airstrikes are homing missiles and can be upgraded further. Health regeneration Human Scenario was updated with a new system called the ''"Health Regeneration". Upgrading of health points was removed and the regeneration of health was implemented instead to further balance the gameplay. The players are unable to see their health points and their kevlar points. Players are allowed to buy kevlar but it will be gone after a few shots hence the players have to rebuy for better performance. Other than that, there are indications of health status for players' reference. There will be bloodstains on the players' screen. The more bloodstains there are, the lower the player's health. The player affected will have to quickly hide themselves and wait for health regeneration to execute or they will have to wait for 60 seconds (less than 60 seconds if recently joined) to respawn. Airstrike upgrades :See: Directed bombing Compatible maps The Vanguards Regular Rare *Heavy Titan - An enemy with a higher rank of the Titan. Heavy Titan has high health points and accuracy. It has the ability to jump to avoid weapon fire from players. *Drone - Only appears in Blaze and assists Osprey in attacking the players. It is equipped with only a single Gatling gun. Boss *Comanche - The boss of Desert Storm and Hellfire. It is equipped with 20mm Gatling guns and 70mm missile launchers. After destroying the Comanche in Desert Storm and Hellfire, the player will receive Black Box and Pilot Dogtags respectively. *Osprey - The boss of Blaze. The drones will assist in attacking the players. It will fire its machine gun to attack an area. The model of the Osprey is similar to Half-Life's, but with a few modifications. *Goliath - A boss that appears in Sidewinder. Goliath is a huge robot with deadly Gatling guns, missile launchers and flamethrower. But, its flamethrower can be fired in short range only while the Gatling guns can be fired in medium range only. It has high firepower. Exclusive weapons Walther WA2000 :Main article: Walther WA2000. Walther WA2000 is a semi-automatic sniper rifle that fires 12 rounds of 7.62 NATO. It does high damage but heavy weight. Barett M95 :Main article: M95. Barett M95 is a bolt-action anti-material sniper rifle that is fed with 5 rounds of .50 BMG. It does very high damage especially to vehicles. AI AS50 :Main article: AS50. Accuracy International AS50 is a semi-automatic anti-material sniper rifle that is fed with 5 rounds of .50 BMG. It does very high damage and can be enhanced. AT4-CS :Main article: AT4-CS. AT4-CS ('''A'nti-'T'''ank Model '''4 C'onfined S'pace) is an anti-vehicle weapon that is fed with 84mm rocket. It does very high damage especially to vehicles and magnitude explode on contact. New items Saab AT4 :Main article: Saab AT4. '''Saab AT4 or M136 AT-Lance is an 84mm unguided, portable, single-shot recoilless smoothbore anti-tank weapon. Sentry :Main article: Sentry. Sentry can be equipped by the players to guard down a site to shoot enemies. It has weak health power but very effective in engaging enemies. Can be installed by pressing "7" button. Gallery JP HScen Poster.png|Promotional poster 100831 3 1024 768.jpg|Taiwan poster 40779_147595031925484_100000249657433_370737_6355054_n.jpg|Ditto Sgp hspp.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia promotional poster 120321164208_CSO_articleimage_600x300.jpg|Singapore Promotional poster hqdefaults.jpg|Korea promotional poster bg_human.jpg|Ditto 549057 319587954770706 267580733304762 896930 2033740458 n.jpg|Ditto hs_hellfire_20120321_1429510.jpg|In-game screenshot hs_hellfire_20120321_1422460.jpg|Ditto BG.jpg|Indonesia Human Scenario promotional poster 12873038041439205353_574_574.jpg|Poster Indo.jpg|Ditto 7SG4M6UYvwA Freeze time music Survival music Pursuit and Boss music Trivia *In this mode, the players are unable to pick up weapons from the Vanguard troops as the weapons are part of the models. Category:Modes